Newly Minted Thief
by The Disposable Villain
Summary: For Yami's birthday, Bakura bought tickets to visit the Harry Potter set at the Warner Bros. Studio. But after a bet with Yami, he wants to teach him how to steal at the studio's gift shop. Darkshipping.


_DD: Alright, I did it! I had this stuck in my head and then I got the chance to write it for an English project. I own nothing but the plot. And yes...the things were this expensive at the Warner Bros. studio. I checked when I was there._

* * *

Yami Mutou-Sennen loved the Harry Potter series. There weren't too many things that captured the tri-colour haired man's attention — in fact, there were only four. His brother Yugi — in an older brotherly sense, of course — Duel Monsters, Bakura Touzoku and Harry Potter.

So when he finally managed to squeeze the date of Yami's birthday out of him, Bakura already had the perfect gift in mind.

A ticket for a tour of the Warner Bros. studio in London that the Harry Potter movies were filmed in. And of course, Bakura bought one for himself.

Not because he liked the series, had found out that he would have been sorted into Slytherin, been paired with an ash and dragon heartstring wand that was seven and five eights inches and flexible, been a Beater for the Slytherin Quidditch team or that he would have excelled most at Transfiguration and Care for Magical Creatures had he gone to Hogwarts. All of which he managed to find out by applying for Pottermore with Yami. No, it wasn't because of that.

Well, maybe a little.

But he also wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend of two months away from Yugi's group of cheerleaders. Tea — who latched onto Yami like a leech whenever she saw him — in particular. And he didn't even have to pay for the plane tickets to London.

Bakura's cousin Ryou had invited them down for a few days for his wedding to Joey's sister Serenity, and the dates happened to coincide. Now, three days after the wedding, Yami and Bakura stepped through the doors of the set of the Great Hall that had just been opened.

Doing his best to block out the irritating Australian drawl of the tour guide — who said that it would be a self-guided tour once they left the hall — Bakura looked towards the Slytherin section of the hall.

Yami glanced at the Gryffindor section — having been sorted into that house on Pottermore — before they left the Great Hall. Bakura sighed in relief when the girl with the Australian accent faded out of earshot. Yami chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Bakura looked over at him.

"You're reaction to that girl." Yami smirked.

Bakura scowled. "Shut up, Pharaoh. I know she was annoying you too. Yami didn't respond. Bakura's scowl was replaced by a smirk. "Not willing to incriminate yourself?"

"Let's just keep moving." Yami began walking again.

Bakura's smirk grew but he followed Yami through the studio. By the halfway mark, they had argued with each other, supposed Harry Potter fans and staff members over events, quotes and characters from the books and films alike and had relished in correcting them when they got facts wrong.

Now though, they had found something that they both agreed was worth the long wait in the que. Flying.

"I can't believe everything was done on a green screen," Bakura mumbled, narrowing his eyes.

"Believe what you want, kid, but it's true," the man handing out robes for flying sighed. "Now which house's robes do you want?"

"Gryffindor."

"Slytherin."

Yami and Bakura's respective responses were instantaneous. The man rolled his eyes and handed them their robes. "Go to green screens one and two."

They nodded and walked towards the green screens. Bakura cringed at the sight of a middle-aged woman waving at the camera with an idiotic smile on her face. "First one to wave pays a penalty?"

"How about best actor wins something?" Yami suggested with a smirk.

Bakura smirked as well. "You're on, Pharaoh."

No more than five minutes later, they were watching themselves flying on screen. Bakura's smirk returned full force. "Looks like I win."

Yami rolled his eyes, although he was smiling. "Fine," he sighed, wrapping an arm around Bakura's waist. "What do you claim as your prize, Thief?"

Bakura grinned, a dark gleam in his eyes. "You'll see at the end of the tour." He took Yami's hand. "Let's keep moving."

-DDLDHoW-

It wasn't until they reached the gift shop that Bakura told Yami what he wanted as his prize.

"You want to _what?_ " Yami hissed.

Bakura smirked. "You heard me. I want to teach you how to steal."

Yami shook his head. "You're insane if you think I'll go along with that."

Bakura's smirk grew. "You have to; I won." Yami growled, rolling his eyes, but he made no further protests. Bakura threw an arm around his shoulders. "And you should feel lucky to have me to teach you how to steal. Especially here." He gestured to the gift shop. "All of this stuff is overpriced anyway."

"That's just because they know people will pay for it..."

Bakura reached onto a shelf and picked up a pair of children's clip-on earrings in the shape of Dobby. "You really think these are worth-" He checked the price tag. "Ten pounds?"

Yami hesitated. "...You may have a point."

"Of course I do." Bakura smirked. "Now, newly minted thief, there are a few rules to not being caught." He gestured for Yami to follow him. "Never stay in one aisle for too long. If you pick something up, make it look like you put it back. Observe." He picked up a box with the Elder Wand in it, slipped the wand into his sleeve without anyone other than Yami noticing, closed the box and slipped it back under another box. They then made their way to a different section. "Keep your hands out of your pockets to avoid drawing attention to yourself." Yami took his hands out of his pockets. "And don't move too quickly; it also draws attention. Whatever you're about to take, don't look at it for too long. Make sure you're in the blind spot of any security cameras. And don't make eye contact with the security." Bakura looked back at his boyfriend. "Got it?" Yami nodded. "Good." Bakura grinned. "Let's put my teachings to the test."

* * *

Yami sighed as he strode through the aisles. He slipped a notebook into his pocket, pretending to look at a copy of the Marauder's Map. So far he had the notebook, a Hogwarts pen, a Hufflepuff medallion for Ryou — as his birthday was a few weeks away and he was in Hufflepuff — and Harry Potter's wand, and he hadn't been caught. He stopped a smirk from gracing his lips.

He was almost proud of himself. In fact, he would have been proud, had he not been stealing. _I'm not enjoying this_ , he told himself. _I'm not. And I'm definitely not proud of it._

Then he paused as something he knew he wouldn't be able to steal alone caught his eye.

* * *

Bakura smirked as he slipped a Slytherin brooch into his pocket. Score five for Bakura, score zero for the over-priced gift shop that had lost a two hundred pound brooch, a twenty five pound wand, a ten pound necklace, a thirty pound map and a sixty eight pound t-shirt to him.

He paused, seeing Yami staring at something a few aisles away. He walked up to him and saw that it was a model of the Firebolt — built to be an exact replica of the one from the film.

"I never told you rule eight; don't steal anything you can't fit under your coat." Yami's expression of longing remained on his face, even as he nodded. Bakura sighed. "You really want it, don't you?"

"I do," Yami admitted, trying to prevent himself grabbing it.

Bakura pinched the bridge of his nose and glanced at the exit. They were only a few metres away from it. He picked up the broom, looking as though he were a customer intrigued by it. "Okay, I don't usually do this, but we're doing this the old fashioned way," he mumbled, ripping off the tag. "Just walk to the exit and try not to look tense." The two began walking as though they had every right to be carrying a Firebolt out of the store. They were just about to step out of the door when somebody spotted them.

"Hey, you!"

They shared a look. "Run!" Bakura yelled before pelting to their car without stopping, Yami following a few steps behind.

Once they were a safe distance of ten miles away, they began to laugh. "I can't believe you talked me into doing that," Yami chuckled.

Bakura smirked. "Until you saw the broom, you were doing well. Who knew you'd be such a good thief?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "I think I prefer my old nickname. Thief suits you better."

Bakura chuckled. "Whatever you say, Pharaoh." He chanced a glance at Yami before turning his gaze back to the road. "You're proud of yourself; don't deny it." Yami gave a noncommittal grunt. Bakura smiled. "And even if you're not, I am." He leaned over and pecked Yami on the cheek after making sure there were no oncoming cars. "You did great."

Yami stayed silent, but there was a smile creeping onto his face that he simply couldn't hide if he had tried.

* * *

 _DD: That's all, folks! Please review and I hope you enjoyed. See you next time, Killer Queens!_


End file.
